This invention relates to equipment for reducing the consumption of fossil fuel by a power plant using solar radiation.
Because of the problem of global warming, the finite supply of fossil fuels, and the stigma associated with the use of nuclear energy, interest exists in developing equipment and processes that rely on renewable energy sources, and in particular, solar energy, for power generation. Probably many decades will pass, however, before the switch from fossil fuels is complete.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the costs as well as the time involved in switching to solar based power plants with minimal risk and reduced capital expenses.
Apparatus for generating power using synthetic gas according to the present invention comprises equipment constructed and arranged to reform a hydrocarbon gas, material or biogas produced from a source into synthetic gas. Supply means are provided for supplying hydrocarbon gas, material or biogas feedstock to a reformer contained in the equipment and the hydrocarbon material or biogas feedstock is produced by fuel producing apparatus by use of solar radiation. A gas turbine unit includes a compressor for producing compressed air, a combustor for combusting the synthetic gas and heating the compressed air to produce heated, compressed air, and a turbine coupled to a generator and to the compressor for expanding the heated, compressed air and producing power and hot exhaust gases. Further supply means are provided for supplying the synthetic gas produced by the equipment to the combustor, while a vaporizer preferably containing water is responsive to the hot exhaust gases produced by the gas turbine for producing steam. This steam can be used as process steam in, for example, an industrial process or in other cogeneration processes. Preferably, however, a steam turbine is provided for expanding steam produced by the vaporizer and producing power and expanded steam.
In addition, a method for carrying out the present invention in which power is generated using synthetic gas comprises the steps of providing equipment constructed and arranged to reform a hydrocarbon gas, material or biogas produced from a source into synthetic gas. The hydrocarbon gas, material or biogas feedstock is supplied to a reformer contained in the equipment and the hydrocarbon gas, material or biogas feedstock is produced by use of solar radiation. A gas turbine unit is provided including a compressor for producing compressed air, a combustor for combusting the synthetic gas and heating the compressed air to produce heated compressed air, and a turbine coupled to a generator and to the compressor for expanding the heated compressed air and producing power and hot exhaust gases. supply means are provided for supplying synthetic gas produced by the equipment to the combustor and preferably water contained in a vaporizer and responsive to the hot exhaust gases is vaporized for producing steam. The steam can be provided for process steam in, for example, an industrial process or other cogeneration processes. Preferably, the steam produced by the vaporizer is expanded in a steam turbine producing power and expanded steam.
Alternatively, instead of providing a vaporizer for producing steam, organic fluid such as pentane, iso-pentane, etc. can be provided for producing power by making use of the organic fluid in an organic Rankine cycle system.
In a further alternative, rather than providing a bottoming power cycle, the hot, exhaust gases can be used for heating compressed air exiting the compressor of the gas turbine unit prior to supplying the compressed air to the combustor.
In addition, the hydrocarbon gas, material or biogas produced by the solar radiation can be combusted in the combustor for heating the compressed air produced by the compressor of the gas turbine unit.
Moreover, in a further embodiment, the compressed air produced by the compressor of the gas turbine unit can be heated by a solar receiver. In such a case, the fuel, e.g. the syngas, natural gas or hydrocarbon gas, material or biogas can be used as supplementary heating to bring the temperature of the heated air to the required level if necessary.